In Jack's Clutches
by Kreepi Spicer
Summary: [COMPLETE!]JackxKimiko. Kimiko is kidnapped by Jack Spicer, and actually has fun. Until Chase Young shows up that is. Kimiko's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

**Edited: August 16, 2007**

**Problems fixed: Spelling mistakes, added in small sentences**

In Jack's Clutches

I sat outside, not knowing why I was there. It seemed as though I were waiting for something, but what. It was 11 at night, I couldn't possibly be waiting for the sun to rise, could I? Or was I waiting for someone to come out and tell me to go to bed? Maybe I was waiting for someone to try and rob us of our shen-gong-wu. Who knew. All I knew was that I was outside alone, waiting.

Then, a noise came. It sounded like a . . . helicopter? I couldn't quite think straight. If I had, that probably would've saved me.

When I finally looked up, I saw three robots heading towards me. Jack-bots. I registered that fact too late. One pushed me to the ground. It came forward and held me down. Another one came up, holding a cup of blue stuff. It forced my mouth open, and I had to swallow. The last one pulled out what looked like a strait-jacket. It wrapped around me, and pulled me into the air.

My last thought before I fell asleep was, 'God, this stuff works fast.'

(-)

I woke up to see someone's face above mine. Red hair, spiral goggles. I knew who it was.

"Spicer?" I was praying it was a dream.

"Yup. Your in my added on room to my lair," he looked extremely proud.

"So, were you planning on kidnapping just me, or the first person you could find?"

The answer didn't surprise me. "You. Girls are easier to kidnap. No upper-body strength."

"Who are you saying has no upper-body strength?"

"You."

"Who always needs robots to fight their battles?"

"Hey, that's a trick question!"

"Shouldn't have put yourself into that position by saying I have no upper-body strength." I sat up and looked around. Whatever he gave me definitely was wearing off. It felt like it was still night, but there was no way to be sure. There were no windows.

Jack looked at me. "Uh, Kimiko, what are you looking for?"

I came back to earth, and asked, "What time is it?"

"Three in the morning. In fact, I'm going to bed. The door's locked, so don't even think of trying to run off. Plus," he grinned, "I'll be in here."

I finally looked up. The cot was like a bunk bed. _Lovely, _I thought. _Jack's gonna be sleeping on the cot above mine. Wonderful._

"Why can't I sleep on top?" I tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Because it's my lair," came the simple answer. Jack began to climb on the top, and I could tell when he actually laid down. "Night, Kimiko."

I sighed and replied, "Night, Spicer."

I couldn't go to sleep no matter how hard I tried. For one, Jack snored. And two, I was a kidnap victim. Not something you could get over in a matter of minutes.

I got up, and walked around the room. There was another door, but I didn't care where it led to. I didn't care that I was wandering around pointlessly. I just cared about when the others were going to find me. I hoped it would be soon. I mean, they can't be that retarded, could they?

Then, I decided to think about what I'd be doing later on today, if I was locked up in this room. All it had was the cot, and a table. Not much to do. And I wasn't going to sleep all day. I have to move. Unlike most people, I didn't like sleeping all day.

I looked up at Jack. Even though it was completely dark, his bright red hair seemed to glow. I shook my head. Jack was pathetic. Sleeping there, not even realizing that his prisoner wouldn't stay in one place. I sighed. I couldn't believe I allowed myself to be kidnapped. And by _Jack Spicer!_ I mean, no one could sink that low, but somehow I did.

An evil voice popped into my head. _Maybe you wanted to get kidnapped. Maybe you wanted to fall into Jack's hands._

I shook the thought out of my head. Why on earth would I want to fall into Jack Spicer's clutches?


	2. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

**Edited: August 16, 2007**

It turned out that sometime in the night I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was on the floor, and Jack wasn't on the cot. On the table was a plate of food, and a cup of orange juice. I walked over, and saw that there was a note sitting beside the steaming food.

_**Kimiko,**_

_**Here's breakfast. The door's still locked. If you want to walk in the lab, just knock on the door. **_

_**Jack**_

_**P.S. Why were you on the floor?**_

Yes! I get to go in the lab, so I won't be completely bored! Yes! I couldn't believe it. It was a miracle.

I went to the door and knocked. No one answered. The door was locked. _OK,_ I thought, _that's the door to the lab. So what's that other door for?_ I went over, and opened it.

I heard something as I started poking my head through. It sounded like . . . running water? _Why is there . . ._ and then I realized it. Jack was taking a shower.

I quickly shut the door. "Ewwwwwww!" I shuddered. That was so wrong. How on earth was I supposed to know that was a bathroom? I mean, I just assumed that the bathroom was in the house itself.

To try and forget what just happened, I went and ate the breakfast. I knew it wouldn't be poisoned. Jack needed me, so he could swap for our shen-gong-wu. And then, when I was eating the toast, the evil little voice came back.

_What if the others don't come back for you? What if they leave you here with Jack?_

Again I shook it away. The others wouldn't do that. Omi cared way too much for his friends. He wouldn't let me stay here, right?

The door to the bathroom opened. A fully dressed Jack walked out, his hair still a bit wet from the shower.

_Oh God. Please say he didn't notice me walk in there._ Jack looked at Kimiko, and said, "You're finally up? I thought I might have to poke you." he laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "I've been up for a while now. And for your information, I was on the floor, because I couldn't go to sleep. I must've curled up on the floor and fallen asleep."

Jack looked convinced. "OK, well I'm going in the lab. If you want out, knock." He started walking off. _Wow, maybe he really didn't notice._ Of course, my hopes were dashed when he turned around and said, "Oh, did you walk in on me taking a shower? I heard the door open and close."

I could feel the heat rising in my face. I was blushing really bad. "How on earth was I supposed to know that was a bathroom, and you'd be taking a shower. I opened the door, heard the water, and then shut it. You should've told me it was a bathroom last night."

Jack shrugged. "Whatever. If you're done, then you can come out now."

I nodded. I couldn't eat any more than I could trust myself to speak. I picked up the plate, and walked over to the door. Jack took the plate from me, and threw it in the trash. _I wonder if he knew that wasn't a paper plate,_ I thought.

(-)

I walked around the room while Jack was working on the robots. I didn't dare go near him. An idiot and a blow torch don't go well together.

After about ten minutes of walking, I found something of interest. "Oooh! Goo Zombies 5!" I didn't even have this one yet. I guessed Papa hadn't had time to send it yet.

Jack looked up from his work, and turned off the blow torch. "Go ahead and play. You won't be any use if you die from boredom. Go sit by the computer. Don't go on it. I don't trust you enough." He picked up a wrench, and resumed his work.

The evil voice was back by the time I sat down. _I wonder why Jack's being so nice, _it said sarcastically. I couldn't really disagree with it there. I was wondering why Jack was being nice to me, but than again, I couldn't say that it was much of a mystery. Everyone knew Jack liked me. I figured that out last night. It had hit me that I had been part of all of his kidnapping plans.

After about an hour of playing Goo Zombies, I put it up. I felt filthy. I walked over to Jack's table. He looked up from his work, and put down the tools. I waited until he pulled up his goggles to say, "You got any extra clothes? I need to take a shower."

Jack considered it for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you could borrow my mom's clothes. You two are about the same size. Besides, we're going out after you're done."

That was a shocker. "Where are we going?"

"Chase Young's place. Wuya goes over there more than she spends time here. She has a huge crush on him."

I nodded and walked into the other room. The thought of going to see Chase Young isn't something that should make you feel good. But for some reason, the thought that Jack was gonna be with her made her feel a lot better.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

**Edited:** **August 16, 2007**

After I had finished with the shower, I walked out into the room, wrapped in a towel. Some clothes were on the table, along with another note.

_**Kimiko,**_

_**I don't really want Chase to know who you are. So, please wear these clothes, and leave your hair normal. As in no pigtails. If Chase knew who you were, it wouldn't end very well.**_

_**Thanks, **_

_**Jack**_

_So, _I thought, _I gotta dress gothic._ Not that gothic was bad, but it wasn't my style. I looked at the clothes he had laying out for me. A black shirt that had elbow length sleeves, and a knee length skirt. The shoes were black sandals, and the socks were (you guessed it) black.

I got dressed, and went back into the bathroom. There was black nail polish in the mirror. I guessed I could use it.

Five minutes after later, I had my hair brushed, and my nails done. I was now standing in front of the door to the lab. I took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

Jack opened the door, and stared at me. His mouth was slightly agape. After a few seconds or so, I brought him back down from space.

"Uh, are we going or what?" I asked. Jack finally got rid of the glistening look in his eyes, and nodded. He backed away, to let me through.

"Jack, is there a problem or something? Is there something wrong with my looks," I said as I tried to force him into a conversation.

Jack looked at me in disbelief and said, "Are you kidding me? If anything, you're too . . ." He didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he blushed, and led the way outside. I noticed he was carrying the Silver Manta Ray.

"Silver Manta Ray!" he cried, and in a flash, a giant manta ray like plane stood in front of us. Jack held out his hand. "You'll need help," was all he said.

I immediately took his hand. I knew I was gonna need help. The other time I had been in it, Clay had to help me get up. But then, instinct took over. Instead of just taking his hand, I put my arms around his neck. He gave me a questioning look.

"I, uh, don't trust your hand that much. What if I slip?"

What on earth was wrong with me? I was practically . . .no I _was_ hugging Jack.

He shrugged, and turned on the Heli-Pack. I realized that my arms around his neck weren't good enough. Before take off, I jumped up, and he caught me. To possible passerby, it probably looked as if he were holding me bridal style. I smiled at Jack. I knew he wouldn't drop me for some reason.

When we finally landed, we were in our transport. I always liked riding in it. It was like riding on the best plane in first class. But as much as I tried to enjoy being in the Silver Manta Ray, the thought of seeing Chase Young bared down on me. And then, the little devil of a voice came back.

_If Jack is with you, you shouldn't be that afraid. Admit it, you like him._

_No, _I thought, _I don't like him. I'm just grateful he's not acting like a big jerk._

_Liar, _it said. After that, I didn't pay attention to it. It seemed to want to ruin my whole day, not that it wasn't already ruined.

"Kimiko!" Jack shouted, waving his hand in front of my face. I didn't realize I had been tuning out. I shook my head, and asked, "What?"

"We're there."

I looked out the window. I couldn't believe it. I hadn't even realized we'd taken off. What on earth was getting into me? I felt queasy. I was visiting Chase Young, evil villain, with Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, as a kidnap victim. _Oh how the mighty have fallen,_ the evil voice mocked.

I started walking forward, until we hit a wall. I heard Jack say, "Stand back far. I don't know which way this door opens." And then, I heard stone move. The entrance to Chase Young's lair was open. Jack offered me his hand once more, and I accepted it.

The place looked exactly as it had when I had last been there. Cat servants surrounded us above. They looked as if waiting for the signal. I looked straight ahead, and saw Chase, standing in his little gazebo.

"Spicer! Why are you here? And who is your friend?" His voice made me wince. It was an awful voice.

Jack glanced a Kimiko nervously, and said, "I wanted to talk to Wuya. And you don't need to know who my friend is."

"WHAT!" The loud voice of Wuya sounded. She zoomed down as fast as lightning, and looked at me. After what seemed like forever, she asked in a whisper, "Are you really a friend of Jack? If so, you should know you're the first." Before I could answer, Jack stepped forward.

"She can't talk. A mute you know. If you're really that curious, than I'll tell you who she is. This is Kate. She's my," Jack quickly glanced at me, in a I'm-sorry-please-don't-kill-me sort of way.

"She's your what Jack?" Chase asked, descending the stone steps.

Jack took a deep breath. "She's my girlfriend."

Wuya's eyes became (if possible) larger than normal. Chase looked at Jack with a slightly amused look. I looked at Jack, and didn't know how to look. If I looked angry, it would blow my cover. I couldn't bring myself to look happy, so instead, I nodded. Just to make sure everyone believed it, I acted the part by kissing him on the cheek, and stroking his hair affectionately.

Chase finally got to the bottom of his stone steps. He looked at me, curiously. I tried to ignore his gaze, concentrating on Jack.

After a moment or so, Chase smiled, and pulled me away from Jack. He forced me to look him in the eye. In the end, I had to look. And when I did, I pulled away with all my energy, and ran behind Jack.

Chase smiled. "That is no Kate. The fire in her eyes, her burning soul. Those are all the marks of a Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. You have Kimiko."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Or Ben & Jerry's. Or any of their ice cream.

**Edited: August 17, 2007**

Jack started stuttering. "O-Of c-c-course that's n-not K-Kimiko."

Chase smiled slyly. He walked around Jack, to grab my arm again, but I was prepared. I slapped his arm, and shouted, "Don't you dare touch me. You have absolutely no right."

Wuya seemed to be enjoying this even more than Chase. She cackled loudly, saying in between, "Jack, you want Kimiko to be your girlfriend, and yet it'll never happen! And she actually went along with it." She took a breath, and zoomed in towards me. "I can't believe _you_ were kidnapped by _Jack!_" she sneered in my face. I felt like screaming that she needed a breath mint really badly, but it wouldn't have done any good.

Then, everything seemed to happen at once. Jack attacked Chase. Chase lay on the ground confused and dazed. Jack picked me up bridal style. The cat servants jumped down from their posts to attack. Jack used the Heli-Pack, and lifted us into the air. I wasn't sure what was happening below us, but the next thing I knew, was that I was in the Silver Manta Ray with Jack.

I looked at the scenery flying past me, then at Jack. He put it on auto-pilot, and took me into the back, where there were tables and chairs. He sat down, and signaled for me to sit next to him.

"I shouldn't have brought you. Now you're in even more danger than before." he started trying to take the blame for everything.

I interrupted before he would die because little oxygen. "It wasn't your fault. And what do you mean even more danger? How was I in danger before?"

Jack just shook his head. "I'll tell you later. For now, we're going to go get some ice cream, and try to calm down."

"Ice cream?" The idea sounded absurd, but I knew it would somehow ease my mind. But there was one thing I had to ask:

"Where on earth did you get the idea to call me your girlfriend?" I hoped it hadn't sounded rude.

Jack blushed and looked down. "I dunno. It was the only thing I could think of. You didn't have to act the part. It was going well by itself."

I couldn't help it. He looked so upset. So cute. I wrapped my arms around him to give him some type of comfort. He sat up, and looked at me and returned the hug. We sat like that the whole ride to the ice cream shop. And it helped us forget our troubles.

(-)

When the Silver Manta Ray touched down, I almost thought it had broken. I had been sitting there, hugging Jack for so long, I completely forgot about the ice cream. I untangled my arms from around him, and walked to the front to see where we were at. I wasn't sure exactly where, but we were in front of a _Ben & Jerry's_.

Jack sneaked up behind me, and picked me up bridal style. I finally decided to trust him. My once enemy, is now my friend. He was really trying to save my life. And as he turned on his Heli-Pack, and began flying me down, the devil-like little voice sneaked back again.

_You want to be more than just friends with Jack, and you know it,_ It said.

_I know, _I thought. Jack comforting me, and me comforting Jack seemed so right, so natural. Maybe I could one day call him a boyfriend. But now was not the time to think about that.

He escorted me into the _Ben & Jerry's_, a smile on his face. It seemed he had already forgot about what happened. It wasn't that simple for me. It was gonna take a lot of ice cream for me.

After we got our ice cream (me, a _Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough _with strawberry ice cream, Jack, a _Chunky Monkey _and _Cherry Garcia_) we took our seats, and began eating. And truth be told, every single worry I had left me. The ice cream had temporarily washed away my fear, and when I looked up at Jack, it looked as if he didn't care about anything.

We stayed in their for about half an hour, randomly laughing at nothing, or leaning across to the other, poking them on the shoulder. To adults, we looked drunk, but any one under the age of 15 knew that the sugar in the ice cream was taking affect.

When we left, we had no clue that we were being watched. On top of the _Ben & Jerry's_ shop. In fact, we were being spied on by three people, no older than ourselves.

(-)(3rd Person POV)

The three people that were spying Jack and Kimiko were the Xiaolin monks. After three long hours, they finally spotted the Silver Manta Ray flying in the direction of a local ice cream shop.

"Why is Kimiko laughing with her captor?" asked Omi, looking completely confused.

Rai looked exactly the same. "Stockholm Syndrome," he said shaking his head. "Our girl's now buddy, buddy with Spicer."

Clay looked upset. "That means . . . Kimiko could join Jack Spicer. She'd be like a skunk changin' it's stripes, just 'cause it thought it was ugly."

"Well, let's get Dojo. We're going to have to follow Kimiko until she gets back to Spicer's lair," Rai said looking down at Jack, utter disgust written on his face.

"Yes. And we will not force Kimiko to come back with us. She will choose for herself." Omi's words shocked Rai, but when he turned to see Clay, he was nodding.

Rai sighed. "I guess we have no choice." He turned around and jumped off the building, landing on Dojo's back. If one was to look up, they would get wet, and thinking it were rain, they would walk off, not knowing it had been the tears of a dragon.

(-)

When we got back to Jack's lair, I felt as if on a cloud. But I had to admit that the slightest hint of fear was coming back to me. I could read it on Jack's face too. Our sugar energy was low. We were remembering the awful things that happened hours earlier.

Jack didn't even bother locking me up. We trusted each other now. I wasn't going to run off, I was going to wait for the others to find me. And then it hit me. Sooner or later, the others would come for me. I'd either have to go with them, or commit a betrayal equal to that of Rai's. How was I supposed to decide. Finally, I chose to worry about it when the time came.

I sat down in the computer chair, and rolled over to Jack. I felt . . . what was the word to describe it? Loopy? Crazy? Insane? Loopy seemed to work best for the current moment. Right now, everything seemed perfect. Sure, there was fear around us, and trouble lurking at every corner, but it couldn't get much worst, can it?

And that was when Chase Young jumped through the window, grabbed Jack, and me, and disappeared with us.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

A/N: This chapter is gonna explain a lot, and well . . . you'll see.

I woke up to feel myself lying on a bed. Huh? What happened? I remembered Chase Young breaking into Jack's lair, picking us both up, and taking us away. _Maybe he knocked me out, _I thought. I finally decided to open my eyes. When I did, it shocked me just a bit.

For one, the bed I had been lying in had Jack in it too. Two, the ceiling had a . . . chandelier? I sat up. I was in a room with no door. There was a window, but it was the size of a squirrel. There was a well furnished table in the middle of the room, a mirror, and a couch. The bed Jack and I had been laying in was the only bed in the room.

I knew the only place I could be in. Chase Young must have set this place up as the prison for Jack and me. I looked down at Jack. He was still out. He needed to see this for himself. I shook him. He didn't respond. It killed me to do it, but I pushed him off the bed. He stood up immediately.

"What was that . . ." He looked up, his eyes widened in shock. He began looking around the room. After two minutes or so, he sat on the bed, and looked at me.

"Kimiko?" he asked, as if he didn't know if I was there or not. I leaned over and hugged him, whispering in his ear, "I'm here, I'm here. Don't worry."

After a minute or so of comforting him, there was a know at the . . . window? That was interesting.

I got up and yelled, "Yeah?". The face I saw did not make me the least bit happy.

Chase Young opened the window. His eyes were dancing with gleam, as he smiled at me. Finally, he said, "You're up good. I wanted to talk to you. Stand back." I figured there was no reason to really disobey. If I did, I could start even more trouble.

The well that held the window opened just enough for Chase to come through. He looked like he was the happiest person on the planet. He walked in, and pushed me onto the couch. I was about to get up again, but he told me, "Sit down. It's a long story."

He looked and saw Jack, still sitting on the bed. "Spicer, sit on the couch as well. No doubt that the girl will need comforting after I'm through."

Jack looked up, and said defiantly, "Why can't I tell her? It might be easier if someone who didn't intend to use it told her."

_Use what, _I thought. I looked at Jack, and watched him walk over to the couch and sit. He was glaring at Chase furiously.

Chase began pacing around the room. Then, he began his story. "Well, I would let you tell her, but all I see in you now is a lovesick puppy. You would tell her to protect her. I tell her because I wish to cause pain." He looked at me, and said, "Kimiko, Xiaolin Apprentice of Fire. You're here because of something I discovered. I wish to rule the world, as you very well know, but there is something standing in my way. Do you know what it is?" A smile played on his thin lips.

"Yeah, I do. All us monks are standing in your way, because you know perfectly well we can defeat you." I thought it was my turn to smile, but I couldn't. For some reason, I knew that wasn't the answer.

Chase shook his head. "No. The reason is because a female has to rule. Wuya took over the world with ease. I cannot. Unless," His grin became malicious, "I marry."

I blinked. This had to be a joke, right? "OK then. Go ahead and marry away. See if I care?"

Chase smiled, making goose bumps appear on my arm. "Oh, you will care. For you see, I plan to marry you. For more than one reason too. I wish to marry you for your beauty, for your burning soul, and because I still wish for Omi to join me."

I felt a tear run down my face. He wanted to marry _me?_ The idea was ludicrous! "And why would I consent to marrying an evil scoundrel like you?" I asked, fury shaking in every note.

"Because your friends are going to come and rescue you sooner or later. I have no use for the Apprentices of Earth and Wind. Only for Water and Fire. So, if you don't consent, I will have them destroyed. If you do, however, I'll allow them to pledge their allegiance to me, and have two new servants. But at least, they'll be alive."

I couldn't help it. I stood up, and walked to the mirror. Chase guessed what was going to happen next, and started walking to the door. By the time I had chucked the mirror, the wall had appeared again. The window opened, and Chase's voice flooded the room. "You have one day to make your decision." The window slammed shut, and the sound of his footsteps diminished.

I sunk to the floor. I had never cried this bad before. I banged my fists on the floor, screaming in pain. Why? Why me? Why did every single little bad thing happen to me? It was wrong! Pure evil!

I felt a hand on my back, and saw Jack next to me. And then I remembered something.

I jumped up, and backed away from Jack. I screamed, "You knew! You knew this whole time, and you couldn't find a moment to tell me? I trusted you! I even started considering you a friend! And you sat there and let this happen! How could you?"

Jack tried to walk towards me. I wouldn't let him. He lied to me. I couldn't believe I ever admitted to myself that I liked him.

After a moment or so, Jack stopped in his tracks. He started talking, head hung low in shame. "I was going to tell you in the lair. When you rolled over to me in the chair, I was going to tell you to stop so I could tell you. That was the reason why I kidnaped you. To protect you from Chase. This had nothing to do with shen-gong-wu. It had everything to do with you."

I stopped trying to avoid him. Was it true? Was he really telling the truth? Did he kidnap me to protect me?

"Then why did you bring me here earlier? You practically delivered me to Chase Young as if I were a gift wrapped present on Christmas."

Jack dared to look up. After a moment or so he said, "I didn't trust you enough to leave you there by yourself. If you had escaped, he would've found you a lot sooner. And the reason I came in the first place was to convince Wuya to convince Chase that it was a bad idea."

I considered everything he said for a moment. Finally, I walked over to Jack, and hugged him, whispering in his ear, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

And now, I had to deal with the problem of this stupid marriage.

(-)

A/N: And here it is. The main part of the story. I know that this chapter really sucks, but I couldn't think of a way to make the explanation better. Oh, I realized that in like at least two of the chapters, I went into third person by accident. And in chapter 3, I actually own the outfit I made Kimiko wear, which she's still wearing.

Thank you my reviewers. StephanieFan, Meggie Grotto, firewu, and animecrazy1017. Ya'll are the best!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

Firewu- That's why I played with the idea for a while. But I think I prefer Jack over Chase.

StephanieFan- I think this is the last chapter for the day. Sorry. :(

Mimi- If you're reading this, thankies for saying Yay! when I said I was updating this.

(-)

A/N: the story starts out 3rd person

(-)

Rai was the first to see the Silver Manta Ray in the air. And when he told the others, they were off, following it.

"What if Kimiko has seen us. Will she keep it secret? Or will she inform Jack Spicer that we are following them?" Omi asked his fellow monks.

With Omi's words, Dojo stopped. He turned around to look at the others, and said, "Well, if she tells Spicer, he'll probably send some missiles or something at me. Maybe we shouldn't follow it too closely."

"That is a very wise decision Dojo. You are on your head with alert."

Rai rolled his eyes, but didn't even bother to correct him. Even if he had, he probably would've screwed it up anyways, because Kimiko's kidnaping, and the thought of her joining Spicer, was messing with his head.

Clay was the only person who didn't talk much. Well, he never really talked much, but now, it was a lot more noticeable. Instead of answering questions, he'd either shake, nod, or shrug his shoulders. He wasn't much help on the idea factor, that was for sure.

After about half an hour, they saw that the Silver Manta Ray had landed a while ago. But when it had landed didn't matter as much as where it had.

It was in front of Chase Young's lair. As much as they would've liked to, they couldn't stay outside. Dojo landed, absolutely refusing to go in seen. He insisted in being under Clay's hat at all times.

Before Omi could find the button on the wall, it began opening by itself. Of course, everyone became suspicious.

Clay finally voiced what everyone else knew they'd have to do. "We gotta go in, and round up them no good varmin, even if it is a trap."

Omi nodded, and was the first one to walk into Chase Young's trap.

(-)

I never stopped pacing the room. I was thinking way to much for me to even pay attention to my feet, which were screaming, "Stop!". Jack was voicing different ideas, each one stupider than the next.

"How about . . . we kidnap one of his jungle cats! Then, he might let us go."

"He has plenty of jungle cats. Besides, how would we kidnap a cat. Considering I'm kidnaped, by someone who is kidnaped, and I gotta marry their kidnapper?"

Jack finally grabbed my arm. I really didn't pay attention. My feet kept on walking, until he stepped on my toes.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" I asked. God, I had on sandals! Couldn't he step on my toes a little bit lightly?

He was about to reply, but there was a knock on the window. He let go of me, and opened it. A cat slid a note into the window.

_What's up with notes? This is my third one today!_ I thought. Jack handed me the note, still in shock that a cat gave him a note.

_Miss Kimiko Tohomiko,_

_I would like you to join me for dinner. No running off. You must come, or else Spicer will have some unpleasant bumps and bruises._

_Chase_

I looked up at Jack, to tell him, but he was on the floor, eating his heart out of a large plate full of food. I sighed. Then, I heard the door open.

Seeing Chase Young in a tuxedo was something I would never forget. I stared at him, holding back the instinct to tilt my head like a dog. He smiled, looking at me strangely. Maybe the tux didn't suit him much either.

I bent down, and whispered to Jack, "I'll be back. I gotta eat dinner with this jerk." I patted his head, and walked over towards Chase.

"Well, are we going or what?" I snapped. Chase offered me his hand, and I looked at it in utter disgust. I pushed myself through the doorway, and waited for Chase to get over himself.

He walked out, not saying a word to me and began walking down a stone hallway. I followed him, not daring to run off. His cat servant was behind me. It looked ready to strike.

The hallway led to a beautiful room, a large table in the center. A vase of flowers sat on the table, as well a plates. Another chandelier hung from the ceiling. If I wasn't eating dinner with an evil person who was trying to marry me, I would have complimented their decorating style.

Chase pulled out a chair, and signaled for me to sit. I pushed him out of the way. I wasn't a two year old, I could pull out my own chairs. He smiled, and walked to the other end of the table. I was thankful the table was large, and a vase was blocking my view of him.

The jungle cats came and put plates with food on them onto the table. Chase obviously knew she was Asian, considering on her end, there was Chinese, and Japanese dishes, and on Chase's, there was a number of foods I didn't want to know about.

After I had finished the first course, Chase started the conversation.

"So, Kimiko, I wonder where your friends are at." I heard him say.

I looked up. I was very, very thankful for the vase. "Are you so sure you don't know? Maybe you have them, and won't tell me."

"Not bad. Your answer would be similar to mine, if I were in your position." he said. I heard his chair screech as he pushed it backwards, and saw him stand up. He picked up the chair, and moved next to me. I groaned. He really wanted to tick me off.

After a moment of silence, I couldn't take the quiet. "Why did you move? I was having fun not looking at you."

He grinned. "Because, I want you to look me in the eye again." _He's mental, _I thought. _Purely mental_.

"No," I said, forcing my eyes the opposite direction. I wouldn't look. I would never look.

"Come on," I heard his voice say. He was trying to get me to look. He was trying to act nice, so I would look. _I'm not that easy to convince Chase, _I mentally laughed.

I heard him sigh, and say, "Fine, at least look at my hands, so you can see the gift I have for you."

Hesitantly I looked. He held a gold necklace, the pendent a gold heart, diamonds encrusted in it. I looked up at Chase, disbelief clearly written on my face, and then it hit me too late. I had looked into his eyes. I couldn't believe I fell for that.

I tore my eyes away from his, and looked at my food in disgust. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chase smile.

"You love that fool Spicer, don't you?" he asked, maliciously. Luckily, or unluckily, I was spared the trouble of answering, by the entrance of a person in tattered clothing.

"Sir, the three Xiaolin Apprentices have been captured."

(-)

Important A/N: OK, most of ya'll know school is starting soon. I start September 6th. So, when school starts, it will be very difficult to update this, or any of my stories. I'm going into 8th grade, in a gifted school, and I'm going to be taking 7 SOLs, and over 12 semester exams.

Important A/N 2: I don't like my parents reading what I write over my shoulder. And, my computer being in the kitchen isn't something that helps. So, you may notice that I'll only update at night til the school year starts. Then, I'll update in the afternoon, because I go to bed at 9. Sorry!

Thank you my reviewers! StephanieFan, Meggie Grotto, firwu, animecrazy1017, tamerterra and SpicerFreak.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

I stared at the man in front of me. Was it true? Had the others been captured already? I had to find out. I stood up, and started walking towards the man, but Chase pushed me back into my seat.

"I'll see to this before you," he sneered. He started walking off, but I didn't let him stop me. They were my friends. I should be able to see them. I walked behind him carefully, and when we arrived to wherever we were going, I gasped.

Omi, Clay, Rai, and Dojo were chained to the wall. There were no gags, so when they saw me, they started yelling.

"Kimiko, you are alright!"

"Why are you here?"

"Where's Spicer?"

"Can you send your prisoners some food? I'm turning to scale and bones here!"

Chase turned and looked at me. I expected him to snap his fingers, and start fighting off jungle cats, but the snap never came. Instead, he grinned and said, "That's why I like you. You don't let people push you around."

That caused a lot of problems. One, being that the burst of blabbing started again.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Kimi, you're not telling us something. Why does Chase like you?"

"Let me go, you evil scoundrel, and I promise to kick your butt really hard! Don't you lay a finger on Kimiko!"

"Hello? I'm starving here!"

Chase signaled for silence. They didn't dare disobey. They were in enough trouble as it was. He turned to me, and asked, "Do you want to give them the pleasure of an explanation, or will you allow me?"

I glared at him, and mumbled, "I'll do it," and turned to my friends. My poor, and currently, helpless friends. I took a deep breath, and started.

At the end of my story, everyone looked at me curiously. I completely skipped the part about Chase trying to marry me. They didn't need to know that yet. Plus, I hadn't the heart to tell them. Chase could, but I couldn't.

Clay was the first to say anything. "So we was right! You did join up with Spicer!"

I shook my head. "I told you. It was the ice cream! Plus, he saved me. Even if it did only postpone my capture." I cast a mean glance at Chase.

Omi looked at me suspiciously. "There is something crabby about your story."

"Fishy!" shouted Rai.

"Yes, that as well. Why did Chase Young want to capture you in the first place?"

Great. Trust Omi to notice the one thing I wanted to leave out.

"Uh . . . I can't tell you," like they were really going to let me off the hook that easily.

"Come on, Kimiko. We're your friends. You can tell us anything!" Omi smiled as he said that. It hurt to know I was about to wipe that smile off as if it were on a dry erase board.

"Fine. If you really want to know. I'll tell you. Chase wants me to marry him so he can take over the world. If I don't marry him, he'll kill Rai and Clay, because they're of no use to him. And the reason why he has to marry to rule the world, is because a girl has to either be the ruler, or the spouse of the ruler." I waited for it all to sink in.

Dojo shouted, "That's sick!"

Chase stepped forward, and put his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, and moved away from him. He looked at me, impressed. "So, have you made your decision? Are you going to accept my generous proposal or what?"

I looked at Rai, Omi, Clay, and Dojo, and then at Chase. Finally, I came up with a clever answer to buy me time. "You said I have one day to answer. So, I'll give you my answer tomorrow. Now, if you please, I would like to return to my cell. I'm tired of looking at you."

"Follow my cats. They'll escort you to your room. I expect your answer tomorrow morning."

(-)

I followed the cats to the cell. One jumped up onto the wall, and the door opened. Jack was pacing the room anxiously. I ran into the room and pulled him into a hug immediately. It felt nice to know I could trust him.

Jack stared at me with disbelief on his face. "So they're captured? Our only hope of getting out of here has been captured."

I just nodded. I had talked way too much for one day. I needed to sleep. It had been such a long day. I needed to empty my head of thoughts.

Jack understood. He climbed into bed, and wrapped his arms around me, keeping me warm, and making me feel a bit better. After I had my head comfortably resting on his chest, I fell asleep. My decision already made.

(-)

I woke up around seven. I was still wrapped in Jack's arms. Or I thought they were Jack's. I opened my eyes to see that my head was on somebody else's chest. The clothing was different. It wasn't Jack's trench coat. I adjusted my head upwards. As soon as I saw that face, I sat bolt right up, and screamed.

I had been cuddling up next to Chase Young!

(-)

A/N: I got some more bad news. Well, depends on how you look at it. I can't update on either Thursday or Friday. Since I start school next week, we're doing our annual theme park back to school stuff. This year, we're going to Kings Dominion instead of the awesome Busch Gardens(Yeah, I can go, because I live in Virginia, and there's one in Williamsburg!) So yeah.

Thank you my reviewers! StephanieFan, Meggie Grotto, firewu, animecrazy1017, Joey, tamerterra, SpicerFreak, and Master Monk.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

A/N: A happy note to some! 1. I won't update Friday. It's been confirmed, that I'm going to KD on Friday. 2. I dunno if I told ya'll, but I write these stories in my head, and write them down almost exactly. Well, I have finished this story in my head. I'm playing around with making a sequel. Oh well. All good things in time. And some bad too.

(-)

Chase jumped up as soon as my shriek reached his ears. He put his hand out and covered my mouth. I bit it, as hard as I possibly can. He jumped back, and I prepared myself for a fight.

"Where's Jack? And what the heck were you doing in my bed?" I spat. The sight of him, and the fact that he was holding me disgusted me completely.

"You fool! He went to go visit your fallen heroes in the dungeons! I was here to wake you up, but fell asleep. You wrapped your arms around _me!_" he said. His eyes showed that he was lying, but I didn't want to cause much more trouble.

I grumbled, "Whatever," and shoved him out of my way. I remembered the way to the dungeons, and I wasn't going to run off. I saw the jungle cats standing under the arches that decorated the building.

When I got into the dungeons, I saw Jack, talking to Omi. It seemed that Omi was the only one _willing_ to talk to Jack.

Dojo looked up when he heard the door open. "Kimiko! Tell that Chase Young to send us food! I haven't had any since dinner yesterday!"

Everyone looked in my direction. I couldn't tell if this was a good thing, or a bad thing.

Rai was the first to speak. "Kimiko, did you choose?" His face was so pale. It hurt to look at my friend like that.

I nodded, right when a hand crept up on my shoulder. A voice whispered in my ear, "And what is that decision, my dear?" I shuddered. I didn't need to see his face. I would know his voice among thousands.

"What do you think, creep? And don't you call me 'my dear'. Or sweetheart, or darling, or baby, or any other disgusting pet names you can think of. I'm only doing this for Rai and Clay."

Chase took his hand off my shoulder, and walked in front of me. He faced me, and took out something gold. It was the necklace that he used to trick me last night. I thought back to what he had said in fear. Was he going to tell the others? He smiled, a smile saying, 'I'm not telling . . . yet.' Instead, he went behind me, and put the necklace on.

He bent and whispered in my ear, "I will tell the others. But for now, you will be spared."

I replied in the same hush tone as him. "I don't know how to tell someone like you thank you, so I won't say anything."

Chase backed away, and walked over to the others. He pushed Jack out of the way. "Well, why aren't you thanking M-S-. Kimiko for saving you?" Goodness, I wanted to wring his neck.

He walked back towards me, pushing Jack out of the way again. He took out a ring, and tried to take my hand, to slip the ring on, but I snatched the ring, and put it on myself.

"I'm not a little girl, Chase, I can put rings on without your help." I went over to Jack, to help him up.

Either because I had snatched the ring, or because I walked over to help Jack, I wasn't sure, but Chase stuck his leg out, and tripped me. I probably would've broken my jaw, if Chase hadn't decided to catch me.

"You say I'm evil, and yet I save you from falling. You need to be careful. It's easy to trip over your own feet."

For a moment, I was entranced by his voice. I sounded . . . hot. And then, reality hit me. I stood up, and shoved him.

"You jerk! You stuck your foot out!" I shouted. But, for some reason, when I looked at the others who were chained to the wall, they were all shaking their heads.

"No, Kimi. Chase's feet didn't move, unless they can move lightning fast."

"It is true Kimiko. Chase's feet stayed firmly where they are currently."

"Sorry, lil lady. But the bald one here's gotta point."

I couldn't believe it. They actually believed that I had tripped over my own feet? But I saw Chase's foot move in front of me. How could they not have noticed that? I looked at Jack for support. He nodded slightly towards Chase, and then glanced at his feet. So he believed me. At least someone in this place did.

Chase began talking again. "I think you should have your own room. It must be difficult, sharing a bed with Spicer. Your room can be next to his, so you may talk to him as much as you like. But, you will have your own room."

I listened to this closely. I could've sworn that I heard a hint of . . . _jealousy?_ Was Chase jealous of Jack? _There's one for the record,_ I thought.

After a moment, I was walking to my new cell, with Chase. Jack was already in his. Mine was one farther. I watched closely at what brick Chase pushed. It looked like the one in the center. The one in the center row under the window. That information was definitely going to come in handy if I decided to stage a jail break.

The door opened, and Chase pushed me in. Before he closed the door, he said, "The wedding will be tomorrow at noon. Be prepared." Then he closed the door.

(-)

A/N: Wow. This chapter was shorter than expected. And I've kinda noticed something. If anyone watches this show called Passions, there's a really weird story line going on right now. Anyways, if you've seen it, then here's what I think. Chase is like Alistar, Kimiko is like Teresa, and Jack is like Ethan. Yeah.

Thank you my lovely, and beautiful reviewers! StephanieFan, Meggie Grotto, firewu, animecrazy1017, Joey, tamerterra, SpicerFreak, master monk, supa-nova-101, and Fanficluv7Inu! Ya'll rock!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Or Jack :(

SpicerFreak: Wow, that's one of the sweetest reviews I ever got. Thank you! I'll dedicate chapter 10 to you!

Firewu and tamerterra- I'm sooooo sorry firewu! When I reviewed your story, for some reason, I thought you were tamerterra. As for tamerterra. Yes, it is getting trianglely, but it'll clear up by chapter 11, and be more Jack/Kimiko.

This chapter is dedicated to StephanieFan. Who has reviewed every single chapter.

I walked around the new cell. It was practically the same as Jack's room. Except the mirror was still intact, and there was a window connecting to Jack's room. And, there was a blanket on the bed.

I walked over towards the window and opened it. Jack walked over towards it, and I began talking.

"The wedding is tomorrow at noon! How am I supposed to get out of this?" I wasn't going to panic until the absolute last moment. The moment when it was my turn to say, 'I do'

I saw Jack shake his head. "I dunno. I'm trying to think of a way myself. Why do you think he separated us?"

I remembered the jealousy in Chase's voice. I couldn't help but grin when I said, "Oh, I have an idea. Let's just say, if it's true, it would be pretty hilarious."

Jack looked at me confused. So he hadn't heard the envy in Chase's voice. I looked at him, staring in disbelief. "Don't you get it? Chase is jealous of _you!_ Because . . . I uh . . ." _Crap,_ I thought. _How the heck am I gonna get out of this fix?_

"You 'uh' what?" Jack looked at me suspiciously. I took a deep breath, and said it really fast. "I really, really like you, and I would rather marry you any day, then marry Chase. And Chase found out at dinner, and now, I think he's really jealous of you."

I could've sworn I saw Jack's jaw drop. I looked down at my feet, blushingly. Finally, I heard the words, "You actually . . . like me?" His voice sounded if it was surprised, and . . . happy? I dared to look up. All I saw was pink. Jack was blushing too.

Then, I thought of something. If my door opened at the push of a stone, why wouldn't this one? Then, I could actually see Jack. It would help, and I'd feel better.

"Jack, stand back," I said. He looked at me curiously, but stood back all the same.

I looked. I needed to push the center stone in the center row under the window. I counted the stones in the middle row. 20. I pushed the tenth stone in the row.

It worked. The wall became a door, and it opened. "Thank you for paying attention," I muttered to myself. I ran through the doorway, and straight to Jack. I pulled him into a hug almost immediately. He stood there as still as a tree. Obviously me opening the door had been a shocker to him. I kissed him on the cheek, and whispered in his ear, "Don't ask. I saw Chase open my door."

I felt him nod. He turned his head, and kissed my neck. It felt nice. Really nice. I wanted to stay like that forever. But then trouble sank back into my heart.

I broke away, and sat down on the couch. I was about to say something, when I heard a distant knock.

"Oh crap!" I ran back into my room. I prayed that whoever it was wouldn't notice the second door was open. I didn't know how to close it.

I opened the window. I heard Chase's voice say, "I have a message for you from the Apprentice of Wind."

Rai was sending me a message? "OK, so what is it?"

"I couldn't understand it much, but he said, 'Hasecay tolesay hetay pheresay foay unyay.' Do you understand it?"

_Pig Latin, _I thought. I hadn't heard that in a long time.

"Uh, can you repeat it?" I asked. I tried to sound nice.

"'Hasecay tolesay hetay pheresay foay unyay.'"

_Chase stole . . . the sphere of . . . yun? Chase stole the Sphere of Yun! Thank Rai when I get out of this,_ I thought. I couldn't believe it. It was perfect! If I could find the Sphere of Yun, then I could trap Chase, and then be free! It was the best idea I could think of for the current moment.

"Uh, no I don't understand anything he said. But if he's gonna talk nonsense, tell him, hanktay ouyay."

I saw Chase roll his eyes, as he shut the window. As soon as I was certain that he was gone, I ran back into the other room to Jack. And before I even knew what I was doing, I was pressing my lips to his.

It was so sweet. I thought that it was a dream. I couldn't believe I was doing this. And I could've sworn I felt him smile. It was perfect.

I broke away, blushing furiously. I couldn't believe I had just done that. But, I was so happy. It just kind of took over.

I chanced a look at Jack. I muttered, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, and looked up. He was trying to act normal. "It's ok. You er . . . must have gotten some good news. Um, what happened in there."

I remembered why I was happy. "Oh, Rai sent me a message. In Pig Latin. I guess Chase didn't understand what he said. The message was, 'Chase stole the Sphere of Yun.'"

Jack blinked. "So, you're saying that Chase made sure that one of the only items to stop him was out of the way. So, does that mean . . ."

"That the Sphere of Yun is somewhere in the building? Yes, I think so."

Jack looked as though he could dance. So, I made him. I took his hand, and started skipping around. Clay had showed me how to do a ho-down a lot. It seemed to fit my mood at the moment. I think Jack finally understood what was going on, and tried to dance with me. He did pretty well, but he tripped over his feet a lot.

After five minutes or so, I laid down on the bed. I was so worn out. I was completely full of excitement. I might be out of here before I can deal with anything dealing with the words wedding, dress, and Chase Young. My last thought was, _And maybe I can marry Jack._ I fell asleep in Jack's room.

(-)

A/N: I don't know whether I like this chapter as much. Mostly because I kinda wanted them to kiss at the very end instead of now. Next chapter will probably be my favorite. It's gonna be good.

Thanks to my reviewers: StephanieFan, Meggie Grotto, firewu, animecrazy1017, Joey, SpicerFreak, master monk, tamerterra, supa-nova-101, Fanficluv7Inu.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

A/N: The most of the beginning of this story was done by Meggie Grotto(my partner in crime :). So I thank her so much! Oh, and I'm sorry about the Pig Latin in the last chapter. I really suck at writing, saying and understanding Pig Latin.

Chapter is dedicated to SpicerFreak.

(-)

I almost woke up to the sound of the door. I didn't feel Jack next to me. _Oh well,_ I thought. Or I did until I heard something.

I heard footsteps walking in the room, and knew it was Chase. _Maybe if I pretend I'm asleep, he'll go away,_ I thought, and so I did. Then, I felt him sit on the bed. Exactly next to me.

_Don't let him touch me, don't let him touch me,_ I thought, but it wasn't so. After a moment or two, I felt his lips press against mine.

_EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!_ I thought, just before revealing to him I was awake(A/N: this is where she stopped).

I snapped my eyes open, and saw him practically on top of me. It was disgusting. I lifted my arms, and pushed him off of me. I wanted to kill him. I so wanted to destroy him. Make him pay.

He stood up, as did I. I put up my fists, and prepared myself for a fight, as I had done the day before.

"Why on earth, were you kissing me? You have no right, you filthy son of a . . ." But Chase interrupted.

"Nu-uh. Don't say something you might regret later on. And as for my passionate kiss with you, I have every right to kiss you. I am your fianceé, in case you forgot. We're getting married in a couple of hours." His smile was creating even more fury then before. "Now," he continued, "Why were you in here? As I remember, I placed you in the cell adjacent to this one. Did Spicer open it for you, or did you open it, so you could morn in your lover's arms?"

"I opened it, and he is not my lover. I don't love him. He is protecting me, that's all," I said. "Now, where is Jack, and why are you here?"

Chase looked at me, feigning shock. "Why Kimiko, darling," I tightened my fist when he said that, "Jack is off talking to the prisoners again. I am here, to deliver your dress for today's beautiful ceremony." He held up a black dress. _It is beautiful,_ I mused. But if it was to be my wedding dress, I wasn't going to like it.

"Isn't the traditional color white? What's with the black?"

"It symbolizes my ruling of the world. Now, do you want to go visit your friends before the ceremony, or do you want to stay here?"

I thought about it. "I want to stay here. Send my apologies to my friends, and send Jack back here pronto." I made sure that he would at least obey what I said.

He nodded. "It's 8:00 am. So, I'll see you at 11:00 am with some makeup for you. Then, it's showtime." He grinned, and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

_If the Sphere of Yun plan is gonna work, I'm gonna need to search all the areas I can,_ I thought, as I put on the dress. I did feel good, to finally be out of the clothes Jack had lent me three days ago. But now that I had the dress on, I was yearning to put back on the skirt and shirt. I felt my hair. It was a mess. Felt greasy too. Not good.

After five minutes of pacing, Jack finally entered the room, staring at me with disbelief.

"What? You like my wedding gown or something?" I snapped. And then, I instantly regretted it. I ran over to him, and hugged him, tears freely flowing.

"Kimiko, what happened?" he whispered into my ear. His voice soothed me.

I got up the strength. I didn't have much left in me. "Chase . . . kissed me. He was all over me! While I was _ASLEEP!_" More tears came out, no matter how hard I tried to hold any back.

Jack looked angrier than I had seen anyone before, and I had seen Clay angry after his hat was shot by lightning twice in one week.

"That . . . I'll kill him," he said. He looked as if he could.

I shook my head. "You'd die with him. No, we need to look everywhere for the Sphere of Yun. If that plan doesn't work," I grimaced, "then you can kill him. But I'm helping too, if that ends up being the plan." The thought of killing Chase Young seemed like something I wanted to do, but, killing wasn't easy. I knew it wouldn't be. Even if it was Chase.

I sat down on the bed. I was still so tired. Then, I stood up. There was no way I'd _ever_ lay down in that bed. Not in a million years. I could see Chase on top of me again.

I walked over to the couch, and laid down on it. It didn't hold many memories. Just the memory of Chase telling me about his plan. I would rather deal with that memory, than the memory, sight, and touch of Chase Young.

(-)

A/N: Wow, super short chapter. Oh well. This is probably got to be my favorite chapter of them all. It was fun writing it. Oh well, sorry for the shortness. And thankies Meggie Grotto(ya'll, that's my freakin friend right there!) For helping me out when I couldn't think of a way to approach the situation at the beginning. Oh, and have ya'll seen the pic of Hannibal Bean? I will never eat a potato without seeing that face ever again.

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! StephanieFan, Meggie Grotto, firewu, Joey, Andrew, SpicerFreak, tamerterra, animecrazy1017, master monk, supa-nova-101, Fanficluv7Inu, and killerdoodlebug. Ya'll are so awesome!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

Dedicated to firewu, who has reviewed almost all my chapters.

(-)

When I woke up, the first thing I smelled was perfume. I opened my eyes, to see Jack spraying some on me. Chase had come. It was almost time for the wedding. My stomach quivered at the thought. I sat up, and Jack stopped with the perfume. I looked at him. I didn't have to say anything. He just took my hand and pulled me up.

"Did you look for the shen-gong-wu? Did you find it?" It was my last plan besides murder. I really only wanted to use that as a last resort.

He shook his head. "I looked everywhere I can think of. I even went to pushing random stones on the wall. But I couldn't find it. Then Chase came in and told me to put this makeup on you. It must be almost time."

I nodded. But then, Jack said something that cheered me up slightly. "Chase said that I was allowed to come, and walk you down the aisle. If I promised I wouldn't talk. The others are going to be there too. Chase said something about chaining them to the chairs and gagging them."

I thought about it. It was better than no one being there. At least my friends would be there.

Then, quite randomly, a question bursted into my head. "Jack," I said, "if by some very slim chance we all get out of this alive, will you join the Xiaolin side, or will you stay on the Heylin?"

Jack looked at me curiously. He didn't look angry. He seemed to be pondering the question. "Well," he said finally, "even though the Heylin side has caused all this trouble, I'll probably stay on it. I mean, How would it be for me to say, 'Jack Spicer, not-quite-so-evil boy genius.'?" He tried to grin, but couldn't quite manage it.

His answer didn't shock me. If the Xiaolin side had caused all this trouble, I would remain on it. I had been on the good side for so long, that I would stay on it no matter what.

"So, what will Jack Spicer, evil boy genius do if we get out of this?" I asked.

He was about to speak, when the door opened. A jungle cat walked in. It carried a note in its mouth. I took the note. It said the same dreaded words Chase had said earlier.

_It's showtime!_

I looked at Jack, to see he wasn't there. Instead, his butt was there. He was under the bed.

"Jack, it's time!" Fear was in my voice. Fear that I had never heard before.

Jack's voice was muffled. He sounded a bit shocked. "Uh . . . yeah. I just dropped my goggles. I'll er. . . be out in a minute."

I started walking to the door. I could've sworn Jack had muttered, "Shroud of Shadows," when I was in the hallway. Finally, Jack walked out. He was pretty good at faking a smile.

"Let's go," he said, offering me his arm. I took it, and started a hushed conversation with him.

"Did you say, 'Shroud of Shadows,' when you were under there. Are you holding back some shen-gong-wu?"

Jack muttered, "I didn't say anything. I thought I saw a rat, and normally, if I see a rat, I say that. It makes me feel invisible." I took his word for it. Jack isn't the bravest person.

Finally, we reached the doors that opened to the dining room. There was a note on the doors. I was getting sick and tired of notes. Couldn't anyone just come up to me, and tell me what was happening straight to my face? Either way, I read the note.

_Walk out when you hear music. Spicer, your seat is next to Raimundo._

I was nervous now. Someone had to have a plan! Someone, anyone had to get me out of this! If no one did, then I was doomed. And Chase would probably Lau Men Loong Soup, so he could make sure he rules forever. I could end up drinking DOJO!

After what seemed like eternity, I heard music. Not the traditional wedding music either.

Jack opened the door, and began walking with me. I wasn't sure how exactly I was supposed to walk, considering it wasn't real wedding music.

The music was: Dun, dun, da, dun, da, da, da, da, da, da, dun.

(-)

A/N: Wow, it took me forever to update. And I'm surprised to update this. So many things happened today. Today's my cousin's birthday, and this morning, my aunt's rabbit died in the grossest way possible. Plus, it hurts to type, because the roller coasters from yesterday beat me up so badly. But, I rode Drop Zone! I will never ride it again though. No one liked it. My favorite ride was probably Flight of Fear. Roller coasters in the dark are so awesome.

OK, I can't update Monday. It's my dad's birthday, and we're going out to dinner. But, I will update Tuesday for certain. I'll try to update tomorrow too.

Thank you my reviewers: StephanieFan, Meggie Grotto, firewu, Joey, Andrew, SpicerFreak, tamerterra, animecrazy1017, master monk, supa-nova-101, Fanficluv7Inu, killerdoodlebug, xiaolindragon858, 16forever, malia, and xiaolinlover. Thank ya'll!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

A/N: OK, a lot of stuff happens in this chapter. It may be long, or it may be short. It all depends on how much detail I wanna put in it. No matter how this chapter ends, it is _not_ the end of story. Far from it. Well enjoy!

(-)

If it took an eternity for the music to start, it took two eternities for me to finally get to the alter. Chase was in a tux again. _He really is weird. I mean, wearing a tux to a wedding is one thing. It's completely different if you're about to rule the world because you're getting married, _I thought. I mean, with the music, and the dress, one would think I were going to a funeral.

Jack took his arm away, and pecked me on the cheek. It was probably the last kiss I'd get from someone who wasn't Chase. I tried to look Chase in the eye. To show that I was brave, but alas, my courage failed me. Instead, I stared at my feet, trying to talk myself into looking up.

I tried a numerous amount of things while the priest went on and on about love and staying together and crap. I tried imagining that it was Rai, or Clay, or even Omi I was marrying. I looked up slightly when I imagined it were Jack I was intertwining my life with. But it fell down again almost immediately. Imagining Chase Young was Jack Spicer, was almost impossible. They were so different, whether Jack would admit it or not.

Every now and then, I stole glances at the crowd. If you could call it that. On my side, there was Omi, Clay, Rai, and Dojo. Everyone was tied to the chairs, except Dojo, who was in a cage. They were all crying. Jack was sitting in his seat, not sobbing, or emitting a sound. He looked so brave. It most have been hard to fake an almost-sort-of-grin.

On Chase's side, there was only Wuya. She was grinning, and sometimes cackling to herself. I could hear her say, "Finally I got someone who isn't an idiot." I could feel my insides freeze. I could hear some words from the priest, but I wasn't paying attention. Or I wasn't until I heard the all too familiar expression.

"Do you, Chase, take Kimiko to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the priest. He grinned evilly. _So he's on Chase's side to,_ I thought. That was so wrong.

"I do," said Chase. I looked to him, and saw that he was looking as if he were the luckiest person on the face of the earth. It made me sick. I almost hurled all over the place.

It hurt to know what was coming next. The question that I would so happily say, 'Fat chance,' to, if I could. Instead, I would have to say, 'I do,' or else suffer to watching Clay and Raimundo being torn apart by jungle cats. For a second, I thought about actually giving them up. But that idea was shut out of my head the moment it said, _Maybe_. I felt as if I were as bad as Chase for even considering that fact.

Finally, the evil question came. "Do you Kimiko, take Chase to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the evil priest. It kind of hit me that I was taller than him. I wondered whether all brides, willing or unwillingly always had random thoughts come into their heads.

It seemed to all happen slowly. My mouth opened. I tried to find my voice, and unfortunately succeeded. "I . . . I . . . d-d-d-do," I stuttered. I couldn't believe those words had come out of my mouth. My brain seemed to explode. Finally, the priest looked at me, and said, "By the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

If possible, I dreaded this part more than the actual wedding itself. I saw Chase lean forward, and I closed my eyes. _Pretend it's Jack, _I thought. But when it happened, it was nothing like Jack's kiss. It was full of malice. And left an awful taste.

Then, quite randomly, someone shouted, "Sphere of Yun!" I opened my eyes to see that there was a bubble in front of me. A bubble that contained Chase Young. I stepped back, and stood there, completely astonished. Finally, I pinched myself, just to make sure it was real. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to find Jack, smiling at Chase.

After a moment, I stammered, "Y-you s-said you c-c-couldn't find it anywhere. H-how?"

Jack smile grew wider. "Remember when my goggles fell off? Well, no one thinks to look under their bed for anything. I found the Shroud of Shadows, and the Sphere of Yun there. Chase must have stolen the shroud from me. So, when you heard me mutter, 'Shroud of Shadows,' I was covering it over the Sphere of Yun. I tucked it into my trench coat, and well . . . you can see the results for yourself."

I just stared at him. I couldn't help it. I pulled him into a kiss. I heard a very muffled gasp from somewhere, but I really didn't care. I was relieved.

I pulled away, and remembered that the others were tied up. Jack untied everyone, while I went and freed Dojo. I was so happy that I didn't have to think about drinking him. It made me almost smile.

When everyone was free, no one said anything. I thought that Wuya had gone completely dumb. I looked over at her, and saw that she was staring at Chase in the most shocked way. I ignored her. She was a ghost. She couldn't do much to me.

Omi didn't even mention the fact I had kissed the enemy. Instead he went over to the bubble that contained Chase, and laughed.

"I have told Jack Spicer before, and now I shall tell you Chase Young. There is no way to defeat the Xiaolin monks." He playfully hit the bubble. It was too late for me to scream, "Omi, it's glass!" It broke, and as I watched the glass fall, I saw Chase smile. He stepped out of the frame that held the glass together.

The earth began to tremor. I heard the sound of . . . marching? And then it hit me. I had said, 'I do,' and kissed Chase. He was now ruler of the world.

(-)

A/N: Wow, I liked this chapter too. OK, let's say this. There is either two or three more chapters left. So, after this, I'll probably A. Do a sequel, or B. Do some one-shots on JackxKimiko, or ClayxKimiko(which I'm starting to like a bit). I might do a JackxChase one, but I'm not quite sure yet. OK, well review! I would write the reviewers down, but my fingers hurt, and my shoulders are still sore from yesterday. I'll try to update tomorrow. If not, Tuesday.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

Tamerterra- He's done everything he needs to do to rule the world, he just had to get married for it to become final. I guess I should've wrote that when he was telling Kimiko about the whole marriage stuff.

Killerdoodlebug- Don't worry. My rein of terror is over in this chapter. Well, practically.

(-)

Chase just grinned. He walked towards the entrance to the lair. I think everyone was too shocked at the moment to go and stop him.

Finally, I heard someone speak. I couldn't tell who it was, but they said, "Way ta go Omi! Chase rules the world now."

"I didn't mean to set him free! I was just acting like Jack Spicer, and commenced with garbage talk."

I took a deep breath and turned around. I tried hard to contain my fury at Omi. I knew he didn't mean to set Chase free. But that didn't stop me from being angry.

"Well? Is someone gonna go stop him, or do I have to do it myself?" I looked, and after a quick head count, I noticed the bright redhead wasn't there. Jack was gone.

Rai spoke up, "Jack went after Chase. He was the only one who could move after baldy here broke the sphere!" He slapped Omi on the back of the head. I think he hit him harder than he would've if it was jokingly. I didn't blame him

I looked at the entrance. I didn't know what Jack was gonna do. But if he was going to try to kill Chase, he would die with him. I couldn't let that happen. I took off the shoes I was wearing, and ran after him.

When I got to the entrance, I saw a great many things. For one, I saw people down at the bottom of the gap(A/N: I can't think of the word!), and on the other side of it too. I saw Jack, sneaking up behind Chase. I saw the people bowing down to Chase. It seemed so wrong. I slowly walked up to Jack. He looked at me, and put a finger to his lips. He then pointed to the Sphere of Yun, then to Chase.

_So, _I thought,_ He's going to use the Sphere of Yun on Chase, AGAIN?_ I knew for a fact that Chase wouldn't fall for that one.

Jack straightened up. Then, he shouted, "Sphere of Yun!" When he did, Chase ducked, and it captured someone on the opposite side of the gap. I knew that wouldn't work.

"Fool. If you want to stop my rein as ruler of the world, you'll have to not use the same trick twice," said Chase. He seemed very amused. He walked over to me, and grabbed my arm. I tried to pull away, but he just tightened the grip. I bent down, and bit his hand as hard as I could. He let go, shaking his hand in pain.

I took my chance. "Judolette Flip FIRE!" I cried. I flipped, and hit Chase in the chest. He started staggering backwards, and almost fell, but regained his grip, and walked forward.

"Xiaolin attacks will not help you!" he shouted. Just as he said that though, the others ran out, and we all shouted at once, "Dragon X Kumei Formation!" getting into position. Rai and Clay started spinning Omi and I, while running forward, and knocking us into Chase.

Chase started stumbling again. Jack seemed to get an idea, and put his foot out behind Chase. Chase tripped, and started falling to the ground. Those at the bottom seemed to have formed a, 'Chase Young, ruler of the world, fan club' and caught him.

I heard Jack yell, "Sphere of Yun!" again, and this time, it got Chase.

It all seemed to happen at once. Everyone turned to Jack, and started to bow. Then, I remembered it. Jack now owned all that Chase had. The world for starters, but now that I thought about it, did that mean _I_ was now married to Jack? It seemed possible. And it seemed a whole heck of a lot better than being Chase's wife.

All the people turned to Jack, and began bowing. It was so scary. The fan club at the bottom almost dropped Chase, but Jack yelled, "Don't you dare drop him! Set him down gently!" And so they did.

He seemed happy. Because Chase was locked up, he was ruler of the world. He looked over at me, and his smile became a frown. He knew this wouldn't last. We all knew it. I nodded, and he sighed. "Everyone, I give you one last command! Do not touch Chase Young on your way out. Leave the bubble be! Now leave, and don't take any orders from me until I rule the world the real way!"

I walked up to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. I knew it must have been hard for him. It had to be. Your dream finally comes true, and then you have to relinquish it. I hadn't ever experienced it, but seeing the look on Jack's face told me how hard it was.

Clay spoke up, "Now, Kimiko we all gots a question for you. When everything goes back to the way it was, will you be Xiaolin or Heylin?"

I sighed. The time had come to finally give an answer that I never, ever wished to answer.

(-)

A/N: I got a chapter up today! Yay! Next chapter is the end. If ya'll like this story that much, I will try to make a sequel. Not directly after I'm done with this though. I got another fic that I had finished before this one even came up. It'll be another JackxKimiko one, but it'll be a lot nicer. No kidnaping, or any marriage stuff. So yeah. I'll have the last chapter up either tomorrow or Wednesday.

I'll thank my reviewers in the last chapter. I'm sorry I skipped it again, but I want to have some cake!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

A/N: THIS IS IT! THE LAST CHAPTER! I might make a sequel, but I'm not sure. It depends if it works out in my head.

To all who asked: If you asked, "I wonder what she'll choose?" then you'll find out. But just in case anyone didn't realize it, but I answered the question in chapter 11, but did it change? All answers that need to be answered will be answered in this one. If I skip anything, let me know, and I'll try to answer it.

(-)

This was the one question I didn't want to answer. I knew the answer already, and I had some idea that Jack knew too. In fact, I knew Jack knew the moment he wrapped his arms around me. I let the tears fall.

"I'm sorry," I could barely even whisper.

Omi and Clay came walking up the path, carrying the bubbled up Chase. I had told them I would give them an answer when they got back. Omi was up far enough to hear my whisper.

"Why are you sorry Kimiko? And why are you hugging Jack Spicer? Why don't I get a hug? I want a girl hug!" said Omi.

_Oh crap,_ I thought, _now I better tell the others that I practically am in love with their number one enemy!_ "I . . . I . . ." but I was spared answering when another did it for me.

"The girl is in love with Spicer," said the voice. Everyone turned to face Chase. I saw that Rai's jaw dropped, Clay stood as dumb as a doornail, Omi started shouting his beliefs. But the one I was most concerned about was Jack. I turned to face him. Utter disbelief stood on his face.

"Is he . . . is he telling the . . . truth?" he asked. I felt everyone's gaze on me now. Slowly, I nodded. I let my head droop.

After a few moments of silence, Jack lifted my chin. It almost killed me to look into his eyes at all. So painful.

"I'll wait. Go get the shen-gong-wu, and when you get them all, I'll be waiting. But I'm going after the wu too, so I don't want you going easy on me."

I stood there, thinking completely random thoughts. Like, that I was probably looking as stupid as Clay does when he's confused. Or that I was gonna be happy for all eternity. Or that Omi was really short and really bald.

"I'll try," was all I said. I turned towards the others, when Wuya flew up in my face.

"Girl, do you think you're getting away with this? I'll stop you even if I have to curse someone in your family! In fact, if it works, I'll curse any children you have! One of your children will set Chase free, and will turn to the side of evil! How will that feel when it happens?" Wuya cackled in my face. _God, _I thought, _her breath really stinks. I wonder if they make breath mints for ghosts . . . _

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right. You're a ghost. Nothing you do or say, or curse upon anything will hurt me." I walked through her, feeling completely eyrie as I did so.

Clay nodded towards me. Rai looked ticked. Omi had an understanding look in his eyes. At least someone understood.

I shrugged. "Don't bring this up ever again, do you understand? If you do, I'll probably leave immediately. I'll let Master Fung know what happened. After that, no one says anything. Even you Jack!" I called. After I saw everyone nod, I consented to get on Dojo. It took a while, because Clay and Rai had to strap Chase on, but they finally got on. What surprised me was what Rai said when he looked at Jack.

"Jack, hop on. We'll take ya back to your place," He waved his hand, signaling Jack on.

(-)

When we dropped Jack off, it was like the last moment I would have with him where it didn't involve us beating the crap outta each other. The others understood in their own way. They turned and looked the other way.

"I'll see ya in a couple of years," was all I could say.

He just leaned in and kissed me. The last kiss I'd experience in so many years. And after it was over, I had half the heart to give up being with the monks. But I knew I wouldn't have been able too.

Jack looked at me, and said, "See you, Xiaolin losers!" he shouted. He smiled at me, and then walked off into his lair.

I hoped back onto Dojo, thinking that maybe a couple of years wouldn't be a long time at all.

(-)

A/N: It's finished! That's the end. I'm gonna put up a new fic tomorrow . . . hopefully. I might not put up the nice new fic I was going to, because I can't think up how to write the first chapter. I might put up another one in progress, or I might put up the sequel. Who knows. If ya'll want a sequel, just lemme know in the reviews.

My reviewers are: StephanieFan, Meggie Grotto, firewu, SpicerFreak, Joey, Andrew, tamerterra, animecrazy0107, master monk, supa-nova-101, Fanficluv7Inu, killerdoodlebug, KITTY200, 16forever, malia, xiaolinlover, B.C. Company, iliketosleep, HitokiriKurisuta, and sela-chan. Ya'll rock! Thank you soooo much!


End file.
